Five Years
by RangerJedi67
Summary: Why was it Tommy sounded sad when he said "I'd hoped he be here" when Andros asked about another Earth Red during Forever Red? Jason/Tommy slash mainly, Carter/Dana and Wes/Eric in the background
1. Chapter 1: Five Years Is a Long Time

**Title:** Five Years

**Summary:** Why was it Tommy sounded sad when he said "I'd hoped he be here" when Andros asked about another Earth Red during Forever Red? Jason/Tommy slash mainly, Carter/Dana and Wes/Eric in the background, two shot

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. None of the familiar characters or settings are mine. They belong, once again, to Saban Brands.

**Note:** So here it is. I got around to rewriting this. I made sure it's the edited version this time. I didn't put AU, but it could be slightly AU because of the timeline. For Tommy to have a Ph.D. by Dino Thunder he'd have had to already be well into his Masters at least by Forever Red, if not already started on the PhD. Plus for things to work out so that Dino Thunder is "some years" after the explosion of that island, it would have had to be before Forever Red as well. There is no mention of that, but that's what I'm working with. The timeline is tight big time. Due to my interpretations of that it may be a bit off timeline wise. Just a warning for those who, like me, are sticklers for timeline errors.

Part two will be up in a couple of days once I give it one more read through and edit. I'm not quite happy with it yet. It won't be posted until I'm happy with it. It's not quite the same as the original I had, but that's ok.

Please review! It's nice to know what people are thinking about the story.

**Chapter 1: Five Years Is a Long Time**

As he glanced around the group of assembled Red Rangers, Tommy tried to ignore the pang of hurt in his chest. He saw Carter Grayson of Lightspeed Rescue, Wes Collins and Eric Myers of Time Force, TJ Johnson, the second Red Turbo and Cole Evans of Wild Force, the Rookie. Andros, of the Space Rangers team, was contacting Leo Corbett of the Galaxy Rangers on Mirinoi and Aurico on Aquitar. They would have a formidable team. But still it wasn't all Tommy wanted. Even with how bad things were between them he had hoped Jason would come. He needed Jason Scott, original Earth Red Ranger and his former best friend, and at one time so much more, to be there. He never felt as confident going into battle if Jason wasn't with him. Sure he had done so more times than he cared to count, but if he had the choice Jason would have always been at his side. It hurt knowing that the original Red wasn't there with him because of his own actions. The Red Zeo Ranger felt they couldn't delay any longer. They had to go if they were going to stop Serpentera.

"Wait, wasn't there another Red Ranger here on Earth?" Andros asked.

Tommy couldn't help the sadness that welled up inside him again. He had hoped no one would remember that.

"I hoped he'd be here, but I guess he couldn't make it," The Red Zeo Ranger said sadly.

Tommy told them there was no time; that they would have to just go. He couldn't help that he was getting nervous. He didn't personally know many of these guys. He was relying solely on the fact that they were Reds. All he could do was hope it would be enough. How he wished Jason was here! Then suddenly, Cole heard something. The Red Zeo Ranger got his hopes up as he heard the motorcycle. He knew that thing. When he saw the original Red he couldn't help but smile. He knew things were going to be alright, at least as far as the battle went. He had the one person with him he really needed in a fight. Who knew, maybe they would be alright to.

Jason looked over the team assembled there. The new rookie amused him. Way too eager. Then again, hadn't they all been like that once?

When he got to Tommy, for a moment it was like old times. He had missed the other man. From the looks of things, Tommy had missed him to. Maybe it was time to talk. They hadn't spoken in over a year. So much had happened since Maligore and the coming of the Turbo Rangers. So much had happened between them after that. They had finally confessed their feelings for one another. They admitted to having wanted more than friendship for some time, but both were afraid the other didn't feel the same way. For several years things had been great. Then, 18 months ago things started falling apart. Just over a year ago, they shattered completely. He wondered if they deserved a second chance. They would have to talk after this mission was over.

"I was starting to wonder whether you'd show up at all," Tommy couldn't help but say.  
>"You didn't think I was gonna let you do this without the original Red Ranger, did you?" Jason replied with a smirk.<p>

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

"What? TEN Red Rangers?" General Venjix said in mild alarm.

This was a most unexpected and unwelcome development!

There was something extremely satisfying in hearing the disbelief in Venjix's voice at that realization. Tommy was beginning to think this was actually going to be rather fun. He couldn't see any of the others' faces because of the uniforms, but he had a feeling most of them smiled at that as well. How could they not?

Throughout the battle he wished he was with Jason, but he knew that Cole needed that kind of back up more. Pairing the rookie with the first Red was a strategically good idea. Jason may not have done this for a while, but he had experience that Cole never would, meaning he'd fought these guys before. Still, when the fight ended it was very hard for the Red Zeo Ranger not to run to the original Red. He wanted the other man back so badly. He just needed a chance to fix his mistake.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

"Wow. So that was Tommy? He really is the greatest Ranger," Cole said in awe.  
>The others scoffed and laughed at this. They would not so easily hand over the title.<br>"What did I say?" the Red Wild Force Ranger asked, surprised.

To him, it was obvious that Tommy was the best ever. Maybe the others disagreed?

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. After all, I was the one who replaced him," T.J. reminded everyone.

"Are you kidding me? I was doing all the work while he was at the juice bar kissing on Kimberly," Jason retorted.

He knew that was rather mean, and certainly a low blow all things considered, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Alright, well, at least his haircut's regulation now. Right?" Carter chimed in.  
>"My Q-Rex would eat his Dragon Zord for lunch!" Eric asserted.<p>

"He didn't discover lost galaxies!" Leo protested.  
>"Hey, wait, wait. I changed history. So why does he have a fan club, and I don't?" Wes asked, deeming that extremely unfair.<p>

"Hey! I saved _two_ worlds! What about that?" Andros challenged.  
>"Hey, wait, wait, wait! Did I ever you guys about the time I got baked in that giant pizza?" T.J. asked.<p>

The chorus of "yes" that followed was an indication that somehow they had all heard that story. Oh wait, that's right he told it on the way to the moon after the briefing!

As they headed to their vehicles, they decided saving the world _again_ required celebration. They all decided to stay at a nearby hotel for the night and get to know each other.

"I have to call Dana and let her know I won't be home tonight," Carter told the others before they left.

"What, your girl gave you a curfew?" T.J. asked jokingly.

"Well it is only polite to let my _wife_ know I won't be home tonight," the Lightspeed Red Ranger replied.

"Oh. Got you," the Red Turbo Ranger said seriously.

T.J wasn't in a serious relationship at the moment, but he did understand why not calling would be bad for Carter. The Lightspeed Red may well have found himself on the couch for a while if he didn't. Wes and Eric both smiled at TJ's reaction.

"He'd be in big trouble if he didn't," Eric agreed.

Wes and Eric had been at Carter and Dana's wedding six months ago, not all that long after Time Force defeated their big bad. Dana's brother Ryan's best man speech had been alternatingly sincere and hilarious. It of course also ended with the obligatory "you hurt my sister they will never find your body" statement. This meant that Carter would answer to Ryan as well as Dana if he didn't check in and the Lightspeed Pink Ranger worried. The Titanium Ranger was the older brother after all. It was his job.

"I let everyone on Mirinoi knew it would probably be a day or two before I returned," Leo told everyone.

"Good to know you actually told people you were leaving this time," Carter joked.

Leo tried to glare, but ended up laughing at that instead. Ok, so maybe heading to Earth to go after Trakeena without telling his team wasn't the best idea he ever had.

"Well since my significant other is right here, I don't have any calls to make," Wes joked.

Eric smirked.

"No, I'm pretty sure I know where you'll be tonight," the Quantum Ranger responded.

Jason watched the two of them interact. It really reminded him of himself and Tommy back before things fell apart.

"What about you, Jason?" the Red Time Force Ranger asked.

"Single at the moment. Previous relationship is a long story," the original Red said.

"What about Tommy? I'm just curious and since you two are said to be so close…" TJ trailed off.

Jason hesitated. He really wasn't sure. But did he admit that to the others? Now though he was curious. After the way things ended between them, he hadn't been interested in a new relationship. He wanted some time. Had Tommy felt the same or was there someone else?

"I honestly don't know if he's with anyone right now. We haven't talked in more than a year," the original Red reluctantly admitted.

"Oh. You guys are supposed to be really tight," Wes replied, surprised.

"Stuff happens," Jason replied.

"Like related to the last relationship is a long story kind of stuff?" Eric asked.

Jason looked at the other man. He had met Eric a few years ago. He had been visiting family and needed a night out. He and Tommy were together at that point, so he wasn't looking for anything but a drink. He met the now Quantum Ranger at the bar and the two spent several hours discussing martial arts and various related topics. That's all it was, but Jason remembered that Eric seemed good at understanding what wasn't said. Right about now that was annoying.

"Yeah," the original Red replied simply.

"As in he was the guy you were dating at the time we met a couple years ago," Eric stated, going over the timing in his head.

Jason shot Eric an annoyed look. Wes frowned, for several reasons.

"Eric, don't pry. Its rude," the Red Time Force Ranger reminded his boyfriend.

"Yeah, Tommy and I were together then. We aren't now. Broke up a little over a year ago. Can we drop that subject now?" Jason asked.

The others were quiet as they went to their cars to head for the chosen hotel.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

"Before you say a word, nothing ever happened between Jason and me. We met at a bar one night. We had a friendly couple of beers over a few hours of martial arts talk. I wasn't seeing anyone, but he was with Tommy then and very much in love with him. He never gave a name for the person he was with, but just from the way he talked it was obvious he was in love. I saw Jason twice more after that I think. Literally just bumped into each other. He had family where I was living at the time. That was all it was," Eric assured Wes.

"How'd you know I wondered?" Wes asked.

"The look on your face. You immediately wondered what had happened and if he would be possible competition for you. Nothing happened and no he isn't. They may not be together right now, but I guarantee you he still loves Tommy," the Quantum Ranger said.

"I wonder what happened," the Red Time Force Ranger mused.

"Me to, but I doubt either one will talk," Eric said.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Forward

**Chapter 2: Moving Forward**

Two beers into the evening, Jason found himself wondering where Tommy was and why the other man hadn't joined them. Absently, the original Red wondered it if was because of him. Maybe the other man had only wanted him here for the mission after all.

"Andros said Tommy had some business to take care of at the base, but then he was going to join us," Carter told him.

The original Red looked at the Lightspeed Red in surprise. Was he being that obvious?

"How did you know I was wondering that?" Jason asked.

"You've looked at the door four times in the last ten minutes," Carter said with a shrug.

Jason realized that was true. He tried to stop himself from watching the door, but it proved to be a lost cause.

About fifteen minutes later, Tommy walked in.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

Tommy hesitated briefly when he entered the room. He saw the other Reds scattered around talking. Wes and Eric were talking to Cole, most likely catching up on what had happened in Turtle Cove since their team up. Andros, Leo and TJ were no doubt exchanging tales of glory. He saw Jason and Carter talking. Then he noticed Carter look up and see him. The Lightspeed Red said something to the original Red before getting up and heading over to Wes, Eric and Cole. Tommy took that as a hint. It was now or never he realized. He took a deep breath before walking over to Jason.

"Hey Jase," He said as he sat down.

"Hey Tommy," the original Red replied.

Tommy just stared at his friend for a moment. Now that he was here, he wasn't sure how to start this conversation.

"Look, Jase, I screwed up. I know that. I was stupid and inconsiderate. I didn't realize what I was doing at first. Then I felt guilty and lied about it. Still don't know why I did that," the Red Zeo Ranger said in a rush.

When Tommy first started graduate school things were fine. He was in school and Jason worked at a dojo near where they lived. It was a decent enough job for him until Tommy was done with school. Then, a few months into the year Tommy started spending less and less time at their shared apartment. Jason didn't complain; he knew Tommy was working hard at school. It started to bother the original Red when he realized that it wasn't just schoolwork that was making the Red Zeo Ranger be out so much. Jason had no problem with Tommy having friends that he wasn't friends with. It did however bother him when it seemed like those friends were more important to Tommy than he was. It seemed like everyone and everything was more important than he was at that point. It hurt. When Jason tried to say something, Tommy got defensive. The original Red let it go for a while more, his anger simmering all the while. It really started pissing him off when the Red Zeo Ranger started lying about where he was going or just quit telling him all together. Then it seemed like they were arguing over everything. After a few months of dealing with that, Jason had enough. He moved out thinking maybe some space was a good idea. There was an empty apartment in the same building, so he wasn't far. It seemed to Jason that Tommy didn't care that he was gone. The Red Zeo Ranger spent even less time at home and more time with friends. Three weeks of that and Jason broke up with him. He promptly moved back to Angel Grove.

"I just got tired of feeling like I was the least important person in your life," Jason said sadly. "Then you started lying about it. I felt like I meant nothing to you anymore. I tried to deal with it, but eventually I just couldn't put up with it anymore."

"I still can't really figure out what my problem was. I guess I just got too caught up in hanging out with people I had things in common with beyond martial arts or being a Ranger. It was cool to have so many people with similar interests. Still, it's no excuse. You were the _most important_ person in my world, Jase, and I didn't make sure you knew that. Guess I was never any good at showing you that really," Tommy said regretfully. "I guess I just thought you would always be there and I could make it up to you later. Later just never came."

"Every time I wanted us to do something together you already had plans. I never wanted you to think you couldn't have other friends or spend time with them, but I felt like you were forgetting about me," the original Red admitted.

Tommy was having a hard time looking at the other man. He had been stupid and hurt the man he loved. There had been many fights during those months. He constantly tried to convince himself that the other man was just making a big deal out of nothing. He hadn't wanted to admit he was wrong. The day he realized Jason had really left was one of the worst of his life. There was no denying it anymore. He had driven the man he loved away. He hated being in his apartment after that. It was supposed to be their place, but because of his actions it was just his.

"I'm so sorry, Jase. I could never forget about you. I love you far too much for that," Tommy said quietly.

The Red Zeo Ranger finally got up the courage to really look at the original Red. When he did, the other man was staring right back.

"You weren't the only one at fault. I could have said something earlier, but I didn't. I let it go figuring you were just trying to get to know people in your program. Plus it didn't help that I started bottling up what I was feeling and then getting angry over the smallest things," the original Red admitted.

He remembered one particularly bad argument that had started over, of all things, Tommy's socks lying in the middle of their bedroom floor. Normally Jason would have just shaken his head, picked the socks up and reminded Tommy later about where the offending items were supposed to be put. He knew how forgetful Tommy could be, especially if he was distracted. That day however Jason yelled at him over it and it started a huge fight. Afterwards the original Red felt guilty about it, but he let his anger get the best of him and he never apologized for blowing up over something so minor.

"You bottled it up because you didn't think you could talk to me. I know I don't really deserve a second chance for making you feel like that, but Jase…I still love you. I won't make that kind of mistake again. I'll never take you for granted again," Tommy assured him.

Jason hesitated. On one hand he wanted to try things with Tommy again. On the other, he was in no hurry to get hurt again and he was afraid it would happen. There was nothing worse than feeling like you mean nothing to the person who is everything to you.

"I forgive you, Tommy, but I'm not sure I can go right back to where we were. I'm not willing to go through that again," Jason told him seriously.

The Red Zeo Ranger looked down. He knew he deserved that lack of trust and faith. Still, it hurt.

"I understand," Tommy said quietly.

The original Red sighed.

"Tommy, I think we need to start by catching up. Take things slow. See how it goes," Jason said.

Tommy looked up. He could do that. He could earn Jason's trust again.

"Whatever it takes to prove myself to you, I'll do it," Tommy told him.

Jason reached across the table and squeezed Tommy's hand. Maybe this would work out after all. A part of Jason wondered if maybe they had just gotten too serious too young. They were barely out of high school when they confessed their feelings for one another. Maybe they just hadn't been ready for a commitment of the kind they had tried to make then. He hoped they were now.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

They did start out slow. They had a lot of catching up to do and a lot of hurt to put aside. Tommy wasn't done with school quite yet since he was working on a Ph.D. Lots of phone calls and emails followed as Tommy continued his work to that end. A few months later Jason spent the weekend with Tommy. Within six months of the all Red mission they were officially dating again.

**Note: I still don't know exactly how I feel about this, but here it is. I just wasn't sure how to expand more on the last part.**

**I blame finals for the delay in getting this up. But hey, now I have lots of time for fanfics for awhile. I know I originally said this was a two-shot, but that changed.**

**If it seems a bit OOC, all I have to say is that I know quite a few people that had something like this happen to them. In just about all cases the person doing what Tommy did got defensive when called on the behavior. It's natural when you're embarrassed or feel put on the spot. I think that there is always a risk of drifting apart when a couple goes from doing almost everything together to doing two very different things, especially if they got together fairly young. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dino Thunder

**Chapter 3: Dino Thunder**

Jason was very glad he decided that they were worth a second chance. It had taken awhile to get back to where they had been, but they did it. Things were going well. They lived in Reefside now. Soon Tommy was to start teaching at Reefside High. They had picked Reefside due to some abnormal activity Tommy had been picking up in the area. He had a feeling that this would be the area Mesogog would target. That was a long story. They still weren't sure all of what happened on the island, but they had a feeling they would soon find out. What they did know was that there was another big bag out there just waiting to rear its quite ugly head and three dino gems to power three new morphers. Jason would always be glad that Tommy stayed friends with Hayley. She was one of Tommy's college friends that Jason liked. She reminded him of Billy in so many ways it almost wasn't funny.

Since they knew that there would be need for a new team they were trying to be prepared. The basement had what the technology that they would probably need. All of the other Reds had helped build the place. Hayley provided most of the designs and machines; they provided the manpower and the muscle to make it happen. Amusingly, the two men still disagreed as to whether the basement was a Command Center or a lair. Tommy insisted it was a command center; Jason said due to the secret entrances it was officially a lair. Hayley refused to comment on the matter.

The original Red still couldn't believe the Red Zeo Ranger had gotten a Ph.D. Of all the people in their group, Tommy was the last one he would have expected that from. Jason was working on opening a dojo in town. He hoped it did well. He didn't want Tommy to feel like he had to try to support them both. Unfortunately for right now that was going to have to be put on hold. Trey was requesting his presence on Triforia. He just hoped Tommy didn't get himself into any trouble while he was gone.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

**When Jason returns from Triforia, just after end of Dino Thunder**

The original Red couldn't believe it. Sure enough not long after he left Mesogog reared his ugly head and the new team had come along. What he didn't know was that there had been two other gems. Tommy had lots to tell him.

"I go visit a friend for a few months and I come back to find out you've had another set of powers. I can't take my eyes off of you for five minutes or you get in trouble!" Jason said with a shake of his head.

Trey had requested his presence for a very important, and very long, celebration. Since Jason had held the Gold Ranger powers, he was a guest of honor for this celebration. He knew that it was to celebrate the anniversary of something. Jason was still a bit fuzzy on the details of what the point of the whole thing had been though. He knew it had been explained many times, but Jason had been too busy trying not to make a mistake during any of the elaborate celebrations to pay too much attention to the explanations.

"It was not my fault," Tommy defended petulantly.

It's not like he asked for the seeming intergalactic bulls-eye on his back. Seriously, he wasn't even the one who came into this business voluntarily the first time around!

"What color this time?" the original asked with a smirk.

Tommy mumbled.

"What was that, I didn't catch it," Jason said.

"I said black," Tommy repeated.

"Now you get to tell Zack you stole his color too," the original Red teased

The Black Dino Thunder Ranger grimaced at that thought. He had been hoping to avoid that.

"Next time around ask for blue. It's the only standard male Ranger color you haven't been yet," Jason joked.

"Shut up, Jase," the Black Dino Thunder Ranger grumbled.

"Love you, Tommy," Jason said with a smile.

Tommy couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you to, Jase," He said honestly. "I'm glad you're home."

"It's good to be home. I'm sorry communication with Triforia isn't better. I would have thought it would be all things considered. I wish I could have known what was happening here," Jason said.

"It's okay that you didn't. It would have worried you. No point in you worrying about there wasn't anything you could do," the Black Dino Thunder Ranger said.

"I guess. Just glad you're ok," the original Red said as he hugged Tommy tight.

Tommy would never stop being grateful that Jason had been willing to try again. He loved the other man so much. He was glad he had been given a second chance to prove it.

**THE END**

**Note: I couldn't resist this last chapter. I felt rather cheated that they never let us see Tommy 'fess up to the rest of the MMPR that he had held another set of powers. So I had to throw my two cents worth in on that one.**

**Originally chapters two and three were one chapter, but I decided that they didn't really fit together so I broke them up into two smaller chapters instead.**


End file.
